We Love You
by RealmOMFG
Summary: Yui, Yuzuko and Yukari are now in their young adult years, sharing an apartment and living happily together. As always, Yuzu and Yukari are more than happy to let Yui know how much they love her. Cute little YuixYuzuxYukari story. There isn't enough Yuyushiki fanfiction out there. (Contains a three way romance... if you dislike poly ships for whatever reason, this isn't for you.)


Much like they might any other Saturday, the girls were spending their afternoon doing absolutely nothing at all. It had always been like this. Whenever they weren't busy with school they'd crash at Yui's place, annoying the poor girl and having nonsensical banter. It had remained that way all these years. Only now the difference was that this is how they spent time after working their day jobs, rather than after school. And that now, rather than hanging around Yui's house, Yuzuko and Yukari would simply go home. The cozy little apartment they shared with each other and with Yui. The girls had grown into fairly productive young women. Yui had gotten herself a job as a public servant. A job she absolutely couldn't stand, given how hesitant about dealing with other people she was. But she managed. No matter how exhausting the day was, she knew she could always relax at home with a book and the company of the girls she loved. Though even still, after years, she had difficulty admitting out loud how much they meant to her. But Yuzuko and Yukari didn't need it in words. They understood her feelings and that was enough. Yuzu had become a mangaka. She spent her time at a little office building not far from home writing and illustrating her own silly 4-koma. In highschool, it hadn't ever really been her dream or goal to land herself that line of work. It just sort of happened. She had fun with it though. It was cute and funny with some adult humor sprinkled in, in typical Yuzuko fashion. And finally, Yukari would help around the house while her dear loves went out into the world each day. It wasn't a shocking outcome, she made an excellent housewife type. Cooking, cleaning, running errands etc etc. Needless to say, things had worked out pretty well for the couple of three.

"OH!"

Yui and Yuzu snapped to attention, the silence of the past few minutes having been unexpectedly interrupted by the sudden burst of noise from Yukari's mouth.

"What? What happened?" Yui sat up, knocking Yuzu out of her resting place, as she had been resting on her lap. She made eye contact with Yukari, who simply stared back at her with a blank expression. After a couple eons of silent eye contact, Yukari shrugged with a giggle, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I'm not sure." She admitted bashfully. "It was too quiet."

Yuzu groaned sadly. "Yukariiii-, you killed my pillow." Pouting her bottom lip, she put on her best puppy eyes. "I know you know how rare it is that Yui lets me cuddle those cute thighs of hers!"

Yukari gasped with exaggerated surprise and guilt, covering an agape mouth with a trembling hand. "Oh my goodness, Yuzu I'm sorry I didn't realize!" On hands and knees, she crawled to the couch on which her friends turned lovers had previously been cuddling. "Can you ever forgive me?!"

Yui only sighed. She loved them both but… they were idiots.

Well… Of course she didn't actually think that. But she'd never tell.

Yuzu patted Yukari's head, trying her best not to smirk like a moron at how silly and cute their precious rich girl was. "Miss Hinata, I accept your apology, on one condition."

"Anything!" The so called 'miss Hinata' cried. "I'll do anything for mistress Nonohara's forgiveness!"

Yuzuko's cheeks flushed at hearing herself being referred to as 'mistress.' "Ummm… You.. Y-you have to umm…" Yuzu stuttered awkwardly. She scratched her head sheepishly, running her fingers through her short pink hair. "I forgot…. Could you call me mistress again?" She chuckled at the thought, starting to drool at all the less than innocent scenarios where Yukari might have to call her 'mistress.'

Yui groaned at the sight. "What are you, a perverted old man? Wipe that grin off your face."

Yuzu turned to her lover, reaching out to play with one of her blonde pigtails. "Oh? Don't you want Yukari to call you mistress too?" Yuzu then began to laugh. "Hehehe- It sends shivers up your spine. He-Hehehe-"

"Nope, I'm good." Is what she said. But Yui was easier to read than all her books combined.

It only took a quick second for Yuzu and Yukari to find themselves on the same page. For only a second, they exchanged a mischievous look. Yui should've known what was about to happen.

Yuzu put a hand to her forehead, theatrically falling atop Yui's lap with both elegance and grace. "Oh mistress Ichii, forgive me, for I am a foolish girl. Whatever should I do to win back your beautiful heart?" Yuzu coughed, partially hiding a quick "and-beautiful-thighs." under her breath.

"Um.." Yui's cheeks reddened ever so slightly at Yuzuko's performance. She was more than used to nonsense like this. Hell, she'd known the two since they were kids, Yukari practically her whole life. Plus, now having been together officially for a few years, she had grown accustomed to their shenanigans. But still…

Yukari was next in line. Slowly, she scooted herself up to Yui's feet. "Would mistress Ichii forgive me if I were to kiss her feet?"

"N-no! you don't have to-" There wasn't much point in trying to play the straight man with these two. But Yui tried her best.

Yuzu ran her fingers up Yui's back, and up through her hair. "A pitiful dolt such as myself doesn't even deserve to touch mistress's golden locks. Would you grant me the honor if I begged?"

"I-I mean my hair isn't anything special, Yukari's is nicer-"

Yukari moved away from the feet and up to the face, planting a kiss on Yui's flaming red cheek. Of course, Yui attempted to play off the embarrassment but both other girls could almost see the steam coming off her. It wasn't necessarily that Yui was still embarrassed by being doted on by these two specifically. Simply that she was easily flustered in general and their routine flirting sessions with her were more than enough to turn the poor girl beet red. Yukari leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I love you, mistress."

Yuzu happily joined in. "Mistress Ichii, I love you too. I'd give the world to you."

Their breath tickled Yui's ears and neck, and made her heart drum harder with every sweet tease that was spoken.

"You're the light of my life."

"You make us happier every day you're with us."

"We'd do anything for you."

"You make us smile."

Almost as if they'd planned this ahead of time, both Yuzu and Yukari leaned in at the same time and breathed quietly to their number three, synchronized. "I love you, Yui."

If she was steaming before, she was boiling now. After all the time they'd been together, hearing them praise her like this still rendered her a helpless flustered mess. She slowly held up and hand, cutting both girls off before they could continue their merciless assault on her heart.

"I-I um… I mean… You guys are…." Gosh, sometimes Yui cursed her awkwardness.

"Yukari, I think we broke her." Yuzu smiled.

Yui sneered. "Oh.. shut up."

"Oh you love us, we know you do." Yuzu shot back.

Yui went quiet for a few moments, nodding her head gingerly. "Y-yeah…" She mumbled. "I do…" "Um…" Yui didn't really know what more to say. Perhaps she didn't need to say or do anything more than that. But they were having a moment now. An embarrassing moment, but a moment nonetheless. Seeing as how she wasn't good with words, she opted to let her actions do the talking. She turned first to Yuzuko, then to Yukari, giving them both kisses of equal love.

After pulling away, the awkward blonde sank into the couch, waiting for someone to say something. Thankfully, she didn't need to wait too long. Both of the girls, near and dear to her heart snickered. Once again, as if they spoke on que, at the same time with bright smiles they chirped. "We love you too."

Yui simply nodded. She was now, emotionally exhausted. But that was okay. Living with the two nutjobs she did, she was often left drained of energy. But that's some of why she loved them. They were bombastic and outgoing and adorable and energetic. She wouldn't take them any other way.

After all that, Yui was fairly sleepy. Yuzu and Yukari seemed to understand, and got up off the couch to let her rest in peace. Well, only after Yuzu proposed they all cuddle together, only to be shot down on the basis that the couch was too small and Yui didn't feel like moving. They had all night that night to cuddle though, surely Yuzu could wait. The blonde fell comfortably asleep. She really had to work on her social battery. How was she going to manage the rest of her adult life if she found herself this worn out after some messing around with her girlfriends? Something she could think about upon waking up.

Yuzu and Yukari stood over the couch, taking in the sweet site of resting Yui. Yukari was the first to whisper. "She's so cute… what did we do to deserve her?"

Yuzu chuckled softly. "Who knows? All I know is I'm not complaining… I'm so glad I met you two…" Yuzu was rather short, having to get up on her tiptoes to push a kiss to Yukari's cheek.

Yukari happily sighed. "Me too… I'm glad I met you guys too."


End file.
